


Roofing

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [13]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Back-story, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ+ Themes and Characters, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper and Stevie have a conversation on the top of a roof in Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roofing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like the way I'm going with Stevie's family!

Stevie was surprised by how long roofing takes. Back before the war when construction needed to be done Max or Nate had it on lock. Stevie was the person who started the riots that left the buildings needing fixing and Nate and Max were the people who fixed the buildings.

This fact was what was partially why the Vault Dweller was surprised that Piper and her had survived for so long together. They were both the rebellious type who started the riot and were most likely in jail before they could clean it up. Stevie wouldn't lie and say she had a clean record. Disturbing the peace charges littered her pre-war records.

Stevie found it quite hard to work when Piper was on her mind. Every detail of the journalist would end up being what she focused on, not tarring the shingles on one of the roofs in Sanctuary. She was sure she had made more of a mess than she had actually fix anything. 

Piper's freckles, her smile, her press cap- they all connived their way into her focus. Tar wasn't as pretty to look at as the writer and the tools she was using weren't as fun to hold and Piper was. Stevie found every fiber of her being yearning for her significant other. 

Her body apparently got it's wish when the sun started to set and she didn't notice, prompting Piper to come searching for her.

"Blue? What are you doing up here?"

Piper's voice wafted softly through the annoyance filled silence that Stevie had made for herself. The brunette sat down next to her girlfriend and grabbed her work dirtied hand.

"I was trying to fix this roof for the moms and Max but you were on my mind so often I couldn't get anything done."

Piper snorted. "You have an unhealthy obsession with me Stevie-" a pause for (most likely) dramatic effect- "but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Stevie turned her head and smiled lazily. "Max and moms can sleep in our hidey hole tonight. I'll finish this up tomorrow," she smiled, "assuming you aren't on my mind the whole day."

Slowly the woman shifted until they were laying on the roof, wrapped in each other, looking at the stars. They were prettier than Stevie remembered. Brighter. She could think of constellations she liked more though- Piper's freckles.

Those freckles were like a galaxy on one of the most beautiful universes ever. When Stevie couldn't sleep at night she would trace her fingers across them and form her own star system on her lover's face. She would even name them after the parts of Piper that she loved the most.

"I have to ask Blue," the journalist interrupted her thoughts, "in some of the earlier pictures you had a sister but now you have a brother. What happened?"

"Max was originally Maxine Royal. She wasn't a she though. She was a he." Stevie took a deep breath, she didn't know if she would explain this correctly. "Some people are born one sex in body but their gender doesn't match- at least in my understanding."

Piper frowned. "This is when you tell me that they were treating like shit, just like anyone who wasn't heterosexual right?"

"They were treated worse than that, we might've been beaten occasionally but for some of these people they were assaulted everyday. A lot of them died, murdered." She sighed. "My dead beat dad refused to pay for the hormones he needed to take to officially become a he."

"Hormones? There is a way to do what your brother did now?"

Stevie nodded thoughtfully. "Theoretically, yes. If you could find the correct hormones, and I can't remember which at the moment, some one could go through a gender/sex change right now.

"Anyway, when my dad abandoned us and Veronica came into the picture Max slowly starting telling my biological mom and our step-mom. At the time she had only trusted me with the information and I was the one who asked for the stuff for him."

Piper tried to digest the information. "I take it Veronica and Lily were good with it?"

Stevie chuckled and nodded. "Veronica wouldn't stop fussing over him for months. She paid for all of the hormones too. My mom didn't pay a cent out of her paycheck. 'Making your kids happy,' she said, 'will be my wedding present to you.'"

Piper smiled and kissed Stevie. She ran her fingers thought her half head of hair. The Sole Survivor's eyes fluttered shut and her breaths came out more prolonged than before.

"Your family has been through some crap, I'm sorry for that Blue."

"It makes for a good story. Maxine is now Maxwell and happy. We are all alive. If it wasn't for all that crap I wouldn't have to best thing in my life?"

Piper pushed their foreheads together and ghosted her lips over Stevie's. "And what is that?"

"You."


End file.
